


The Queen's Words

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Emotional Manipulation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei makes Sansa in her own image. Sansa POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Hurt/Comfort Bingo](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/). Prompt: Brainwashing.

Sansa could hear herself repeating the same collection of words, over and over, each time they felt wrong but they were all that was keeping her alive, so she kept saying them.

_I love Joffrey._

_His is my king._

_My father was a traitor._

_I love only Joffrey._

_I have no family now._

_The Lannisters are my family now._

_I love King Joffrey._

She wanted to shake herself, she wanted to scream that it wasn’t true but she resigned herself to saying them until she believed them herself. She found herself refusing The Hound’s help, even when she was told staying would mean certain death. She found herself proclaiming that King’s Landing was her home when Littlefinger offered to take her back to Winterfell.

She almost couldn’t remember Winterfell anymore; it had been so long since she’d been there. She couldn’t remember the feel of cold, real cold, on her skin. She couldn’t truly remember the faces of her brothers, Robb and Bran and little Rickon, Jon the bastard and Theon who wasn’t even her brother. She could only vaguely remember Arya and the petty fights they used to have. She could only just remember her mother’s face and the peace on her father’s as they separated his head from the rest of him. She couldn’t remember the Old Gods through the haze of the New Gods. 

All she could see clearly was Cersei and Jaime and Theon and Joffrey and Myrcella and Tommen. All she could see was golden hair and King’s Landing and an Iron Throne. All she could hear were the thinly veiled threats in their compliments, the venom waiting behind each false kindness.

She thought that were it not for all the looking glasses, she’d forget her own face and have it replaced in her mind’s eye by Cersei’s own. All her words now were those of the Queen. She wore dresses like the Queen and fashioned her hair like the Queen. She drank wine and bowed her head to the men even though in Winterfell she had done neither. She didn’t move and didn’t speak until the Queen told her she had to.

On some level she knew that Cersei was just as helpless to Joffrey’s whim now as she was, so she didn’t fight her, she wasn’t even sure she wanted to. She let her command because she no longer wanted to command herself and she knew Cersei needed to be in control of something.

On the balcony, when Joffrey took that other woman and finally freed her, she laughed, knowing Cersei had been the one to free her. She’d stay in her power of course, Cersei never let anyone go but now she was out of Joffrey’s power and interest. She pitied that poor woman but reminded herself that now it wasn’t her.

She wanted to thank Cersei but she knew she couldn’t, she’d have to pretend to be heartbroken and to blame her. She’d have to quietly cry while graciously accepting her fate.

Maybe it was the Queen’s words but because of her, she began to feel like King’s Landing could finally be home.


End file.
